


Motorin'

by wantedmyownname (orphan_account)



Series: Wincest [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Brothers, Frottage, Impala, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Night Ranger, Sam/Dean - Freeform, Sex, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform, fraternal love, sam teases dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/wantedmyownname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Impala is so steamed up it takes on the feel of a travelling sauna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motorin'

The windows of the Impala are misted and the radio crackles as it plays _Sister Christian_ to an audience of two who are long past listening. The front seats are empty, the back occupied by the Winchesters, reclined and tangled in a sweaty mess of half-clothed limbs. 

Dean is pinned below his brother, strong arms pushing his shoulders down, fingers gracing over the blemish on his skin left by Castiel's celestial grip. Sam's arms are trembling but it isn't a sign of weakness - it makes Dean bite his lip and as Sam sees it, he lowers his head to capture Dean's mouth with his own. Want whirs in Dean's stomach and his mind has long given up the regret of their actions. He begs himself silently not to cry out in grace, fearing an unwanted onlooker. 

He keeps his hands on Sam's strong hips as they canter together, and it takes all Dean's strength not to arch up for more when Sammy breaks their lip-lock. 

"Wait..." Sam whispers and Dean whimpers, despite himself. Sam's chuckle vibrates through his whole body and Dean responds with a groan. 

"...can't." Is Dean's breathy response and Sam relents. He kisses him deep and Dean is in ecstasy.

They've been like this for an hour or so, Sam torturing Dean with desperate half-dressed, teasing ruts, kissing him deeply to draw out his softest side. It is working, and Dean is fast giving himself over to the pleasures he always feels guilty to chase. 

Sam shifts his positioning and soon be is sitting on the back seat, flipping Dean to straddle across his hips so they are face to face and impossibly close. Their lips are pressed hard together, their bodies tangle up. Sam snakes his hands around Dean's back and plants him firmly as he rocks his lips and swallows Dean's moans. 

Their goals are reached together. Dean grunts, Sam holds him firmly, their clothes are ruined and the Impala is so steamed up it takes on the feel of a travelling sauna. 

 

_Yeah, motorin'..._


End file.
